


Favored to Win

by RayByAnotherName



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jason Todd, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: When Jason agreed to throw fights or the mob, he was not expecting this. Jason had definitely Not had 'ass in the air, face on the floor' on tonight's bingo card. But he's not exactly complaining either...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Favored to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> Mob Boss Dick Grayson Treat for Fancy_Dragonqueen!

Jason doesn't have time to question it when two guys jump him outside the gym. He's sort of busy trying to knock their jaws off ya know?

He'd just finished a three hour work out though and they had chloroform. The bastards.

When he comes to, Jason finds himself on a very nice rug. It's seriously the softest thing he's ever touched. Softer and more comfortable than his own bed, which is probably more of an indictment on his bed than anything really, but still...

"Are you gonna fondle my rug the whole night?" A familiar voice pulls Jason's mind from the fog of fluffy goodness and his eyes immediately snap to the man sitting on the edge of a large wooden desk.

The room is empty, which normally Jason would find insulting, but… Dick Grayson is standing over him, smiling that creepy ass chipper grin of his.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jason spits out. He sits up, finding his hands bound with zip-ties. Well. At least Dick isn't completely underestimating him.

"Just wanted to chat with my favorite boxer is all!" Dick gesticulates out, pushing off from the desk to step closer. He crouches down, bringing Jason to eye level. His lips are pulled wide in a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat blush.

They're moist too. Plump, pale pink slivers of muscle that are wet. Dick licks his lips, slow and intentional.

Jason looks away, biting on his bottom lip. Dick chuckles and raises a hand to trace a finger down Jason's jaw, "How are you doing Jaybird? I hear that last fight took a lot out of you."

"Yeah," Jason snorts and tosses his head back to shake off Dick's hand. He glares as he turns his head back to look at Dick, "I threw the fight like you wanted."

"Well, yes, of course," Dick chuckles again and his hand takes a firm hold of Jason's chin to keep him from looking away, "But that doesn't mean I can't be worried about you."

Worried. Yeah. Dick's thumb presses into his bottom lip, rubbing over the chapped skin. Jason's breath hitches.

"I wouldn't want my favorite boxer to end up damaged goods after all…" Dick teases as he leans closer, breath puffing over Jason's neck.

A shiver runs down Jason's spine and gooseflesh appears where Dick's breath blew over bare skin. Jason gulps. He can feel the stiffening of his cock as Dick continues to rub his thumb over Jason's lips, slipping in to his mouth to hold his tongue down.

"Would you like me to take care of you, Jason?" Dick murmurs into his ear and Jason hates himself for moaning. He bites down on Dick's thumb.

Dick's hand moves lower, wrapping around Jason's throat. He squeezes lightly, eyes narrowing as Jason's lips curve up in a grin, "I thought you were gonna take care of me, *Dick*?"

"I will," Dick huffs and shoves Jason backwards onto the carpet as he stands up. He shrugs off his jacket and begins to to roll his sleeves up, cuffing them above his elbow, "But first, we have business."

Jason lays back on the floor, raising his arms to slip his hands behind his head. It's not so comfortable with his wrists bound, but it gives him a good view as Dick reaches for one of the knives on the desk. His throat bobs at the possibilities.

"I need you in top shape for your next match," Dick gestures with the knife. He kneels over Jason, blade trailing over his chest. Dick's settles with a knee between Jason's legs, the other foot rooted beside Jason's ribs

Jason takes a breath, stills himself as Dick's blade swipes over the thin fabric of his third favorite shirt, tearing it with a silent ease. Inches of skin are revealed slowly and the blade swipes back up, ghosting over flesh.

"The bruises are healing nicely," Dick tilts his head to the side, blade skimming closer over the toned skin of Jason's abdomen.

The bruises that were once purple and blue have healed to a dull red. Jason's breath speeds up as aching muscles come in contact with cold steel.

Dick chuckles as Jason struggles to keep himself from shivering, "Don't worry, Jase, I won't hurt you." He holds the knife up, letting it swing between two fingers above Jason. He smirks, "Much."

"We both know you just wanted to look at my chest," Jason plasters on a snarky grin and watches Dick's hand wrap tightly around the blade's hilt. A muscle in his hand twitches and Jason ignores the throb echoing from his cock.

Dick presses the point of the blade to Jason's throat, just below his Adam's apple. It bobs. A trickle of blood slides down his throat and Jason groans.

"You don't know anything but what I tell you Jason," Dick reminds him, the blade curves up, the blunt side scratching along Jason's jawline. "Isn't that right?"

"Whatever you say," Jason murmurs. His eyes flutter, he focuses on the veins running atop Dick's hands. His knuckles are nearly white. Jason gasps, "If I beg will you fuck me for once?"

A chuckle is his only answer. Dick's knee presses forward between Jason's legs, applying pressure. Jason squirms beneath the contact, hips twitching.

Dick leans down, lips ghosting over Jason's ear, "Why don't you beg and find out?"

Jason sees his chance. His hands move quick. The zip-tie securing his wrist gives him leverage over Dick's neck as his fingers grip the man's hair. Jason pulls Dick's mouth over to his own, holding him there.

The blade in Dick's hand is pressed flat against Jason's chest as Dick responds to the forceful kiss. Jason is annoyed at how swiftly Dick overtakes him, tongue swiping over the skin of his cheeks as he sucks on Jason's own tongue.

"I think I'll count that as begging," Dick grins down at Jason as he yanks him away by his hair. Jason's chest is heaving and he whines when Dick stands up.

Dick brings the knife up to his lips. There is a smear of blood along the tip. Jason glances down to see a thin slash over his left pectoral. Dick's tongue slips out to lick up the blade.

"Please?" Jason croaks as he swallows, eyes focused solely on the way Dick's tongue twists as it swipes upward.

The blade is dropped onto the desk. Dick tugs Jason's sweatpants down to his knees. He circles Jason's body - bare but for tattered remnants above the knee and still shiny with sweat from his workout.

Twitching against his stomach is Jason's hard length. The cock visibly throbs as Dick crouches low again, this time with his knees planted on either side. His lips stretch out, teeth glinting in the light as he smiles, "I suppose I could inspect my merchandise a little…closer."

Jason yelps as Dick tacks him in hand, grip firm. He grunts and whines as the fist works him up and down. Dick's palm is dry and even as pre-cum leaks from his tip Jason watches Dick thumb the would-be lubricant onto the wrong side of his hand.

"Fuck," Jason breathes out, hands clenching into the soft rug as he thrusts up into Dick's bare hand. The pain mixes with the pleasure, like the throb of a bruise beneath an ice pack.

Dick chuckles, "If I knew you were this easy, Jason, I would have fucked you months ago." Jason glares at him through his eyelashes as he pants. Dick leans over him, hair falling his eyes. His hand releases Jason's cock and moves to the hands restrained above Jason's head. "Tell me, do you want me to fuck you, Jason?"

With his hands crushed against the floor and his dick now pressed firmly between their chests, Jason's head snaps forward in quick nod. "Yeah," he croaks. Dick raises a brow, snaps his hips forward to drag his own erection against Jason's thigh. Jason gasps, "Please?!"

"Good boy," Dick chuckles as he flips Jason over.

This was not at all how he expected his evening to go. Jason had definitely Not had 'ass in the air, face on the floor' on tonight's bingo card.

There's a snap of a flip lid and then Jason feels a cool liquid being poured over his hole. He shivers as some of it drips onto the underside of his balls.

He is definitely Not complaining either though.

Dick's fingers slide over him, coating them and Jason's ass in the lube before Dick's thumb presses against his hole.

"Dick~" Jason whines as Dick inserts his first finger. Dick's other hand moves to Jason's hip. All attempts to thrust back are subverted by the hand and Dick's legs locking Jason's between them.

"Sh…" Dick kisses the base of Jason's spine as he adds a second finger.

Jason groans and his hands fist in the rug again. His cheek is pressed firmly into the fabric. It's wet from his drool and Jason finds himself mouthing at the damp fibers as Dick scissors his fingers inside him.

It takes an obscenely long time, at least twenty minutes, for Dick to stretch him. Jason would blush at how easy he relaxes under Dick's quick motions, but… well… He's been working himself open nearly every night since Dick put him on the Wayne family's payroll.

The bastard is too pretty. It's a fact.

"Should I ask why you're so…ready for me?" Dick's taunt is emphasized by his nails digging in to the flesh of Jason's inner walls. The fingers bending inside him have Jason whining as knuckles push at his insides.

Jason would snark back, would absolutely love to, but his brain is getting absolutely no blood. Every drop is pumping into his throbbing dick.

"You want me now, Jason?" Dick asks as he withdraws his fingers. Jason gasps. His back arches. Dick chuckles and Jason flushes. He hears the sound of the belt buckle and the zipper. Jason's hole clinches around air.

All the anticipation has his whole body shaking and Jason moans long and deep as Dick pushes into him for the first time. Jason tosses his head to look over his shoulder up at Dick, "You feel a hell of a lot better than my fingers."

Dick's eyes are wild, pupils blown so wide Jason can't see even a sliver of the blue. His fingers flex on Jason's hip. That is the only warning Jason got before Dick began to thrust, hips snapping forward harshly and with vigor.

Jason meets his thrusts, pushing back against Dick with enthusiasm. They slam together in rushed, sporadic movements. The familiar ache of bruises spreading from where Dick is gripping Jason's hips.

When Dick leans over him to glide his teeth over Jason's neck, their angle changes. Jason gasps as Dick hits at his prostate. He feels the curve of Dick's lips against his neck as the man grins and soon he's unraveling. White streams splash up against his chest and his ass clinches around Dick's cock.

Dick pauses, letting Jason clinch around him before making short, shallow thrusts until he too climaxes. He slips from Jason with a groan. Dick stands, limp cock still out, as Jason collapses onto the rug.

Jason's eyes flicker up to him, brows scrunched low in a glare, as Dick begins to laugh. The cum leaking out of Jason's ass is dripping onto the floor. Dick smiles, tucks himself back into his pants, "It's a good thing that's a white rug."


End file.
